


To have Tea and Scandals with Unit Chief Hotchner

by mAd_parnes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAd_parnes/pseuds/mAd_parnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid slash, the only one we will ever write and they get no lines, because this scene is between Jordan and Hotch. Has this scenario been written before? My co-author says he cannot remember, but I am sure, because it should be an obvious conflict for Morgan/Reid slash.<br/>We wrote our own approach because we like the Todd-Hotch dynamic and this posed a great opportunity to add a less serious side to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have Tea and Scandals with Unit Chief Hotchner

**To have Tea and Scandals with Unit Chief Hotchner**

 

by Joseph Prikopa & Francis A. Heinrich

 

 

“Sir?” She hoped this was just a stop-by and in this hope only leaned through the door.

“Please come in and close the door behind you.”

The question, how had she screwed up this time, formed in her mind.

“I have something to discuss with you.” Hotchner stood up, she held her ground, not to back away from alpha males was the first thing a female recruit learned. Not even when said alpha male was your boss, especially when he was your boss.

“Yes, sir?”

“Some of your interactions with members of the team came to my attention,” he stated and broke eye contact with her for a moment. With anyone else she would have said he searched for words. “The familiarity between Agent Morgan and you-” No she would not let him accuse her of anything. “There is no special familiarity, Sir,” she interrupted him icily. Not only for her, but for Derek too. He had helped her assimilate, just as Emily had and did not deserve defamation for his trouble.

“Let me try another approach,” his voice softened a bit, more diplomatic then. “From what I know Counter Terrorism takes the fraternization rules very seriously,” he paused and his voice did not indicate this would be followed by reproach. And while she did not interrupt him again, she also remained guarded.

“You probably heard this rules were less strictly executed here, in the BAU.”

She had to take a deep breath to tame her anger. She had done nothing to deserve this treatment. But before she could tell him so, he held out a hand in a non-agrressive gesture.

“Wait,” he said, voice small for it's usual authority. “I phrased this unfortunate. It is not my intention to attack you. It is not you, who has done something wrong. I already talked to the other involved party and the two of us just have this conversation to clear things up.”

So he already dressed down Agent Morgan for being a helpful good guy. In her mind she just shaped the questions, if Hotchner thought, Prentiss was also behaving unprofessional towards her, if it was because Morgan was a man, or because they were both black - but then he said something that threw her off:

“Have you heard any good BAU gossip yet?”

A little perplexed she saved her attack for later and answered, “I do not gossip, Sir.”

He gave a short nod. “I thought so and I myself do not endorse gossiping, but one cannot help to overhear others doing it sometimes. The most persistent rumor circling among those who gossip in this office is the one of Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid.”

He paused, as if to dare her to ask what this rumor was about. And while she found her Unit Chiefs behavior extremely out of the ordinary, she would not indulge this strange whim and go against her grain.

“Doubtless this rumor is made up out of thin air,” he established. “It is so ludicrous, that Section Chief Strauss did not even once made any acquires to see if two of her most valuable agents have fraternized. Because it is just coffee klatch and no one wants two so valuable agents bothered by that.”

Slowly she got what he was telling her.

“But just, to entertain the idea,” he suggested, “If they had a secret affair, which they do not have, but if,” he pointed out with his finger, “One could easily understand the reason for Dr. Reid's open hostility towards you?”

Oh my God. This was this was about.

“And while from a human perspective it would be understandable that he feels threatened by a beautiful young woman that interacts a lot with his boyfriend, his insulting behavior also would be deeply unprofessional and not tolerated by me.”

Had Reid insulted her? He had made a joke on her expense, but...“Sir, Dr. Reid does not behave overly hostile towards me, I think-”

“Trust me,” Hotchner nodded. “That is already hostility on a scornful level for Reid. If you would know him better you would have caught on, the first time he did not do his friendly wave to greet you.” He smiled a little bit now.

Less strictly executed? If two of her colleagues in CTD would have started an affair none of them would ever made her former Chief smile.

“And while he looks harmless and is mostly so,” Hotchner went on to explain. “Reid has proven he can get difficult when his acting out is ignored.”

Now she was curious. “And how does that look like when he gets difficult?”

“He is a genius with a knack for magic. He once informed us there are thirty seven different ways to salt someone's coffee.”

She had to laugh, “Sounds terrifying.”

“He can be,” Hotchner declared somberly. “That is why I banned physics magic from the bullpen.”

“What is physics magic?”

“He might show you when I am not around, if you ask nicely. After I have talked to him, he promised not to shun you anymore, if and that is his demand, I do not care what you do, if you stop touching Morgan.”

“I do not-”

“You do. Reid made Garcia pull the footage and done a statistic on women touching Morgan and you obviously do it too often.” He shook his head a little bit tired.

Another laugh escaped her.

“It sounds funny,” Hotchner gave a frustrated sigh, “But he made chart board to prove his case. Nevertheless, I made my point, he cannot treat you poorly, he has to live with your tendency to touch Morgan more often than he likes it. So do not worry, he will not bother you anymore.”

She never had believed rumors. On principle. Even if she knew they were true, she trusted them to be always at least inaccurate.

But now she knew it was true what other units said about the BAU:

They were totally nuts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, we would need an native-speaking beta-reader, our muse checks the comments, so if you are interested into correcting a novel-length BAU-team fiction with the focus on Hotch/Reid pairing, let her know.


End file.
